


I Want Crazy

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Mother Hen Sarah, No Dialogue, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Reflection, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Falling in love with two women is the last thing Sarah ever expected to happen. She expected her happily ever after would be with a man and that would be that. Then, she got paired with Liv, a 20-something in love with life and Ruby, a tough cookie whose motto isHit first, ask later.With those two, Sarah needs to be on her game. If she doesn't protect them, who will?She knows she can find calm. She knows she can find quiet. The bigger question- why would she want to? She'd rather deal with her loves and their unique brand of crazy than boring and normal. Where's the fun in that?





	I Want Crazy

_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_   
**I Want Crazy- Hunter Hayes**

Sarah Logan is the epitome of weird. She's a backwoods country girl with a penchant for the odd and a love of viking reenactment. She's also learning to be the Mother Hen of her relationship. 

Falling in love with two women is the last thing Sarah ever expected to happen. She expected her happily ever after would be with a man and that would be that. Then, she got paired with Liv, a 20-something in love with life and Ruby, a tough cookie whose motto is _Hit first, ask later_. 

With those two, Sarah needs to be on her game. If she doesn't protect them, who will? 

She knows she can find calm. She knows she can find quiet. The bigger question- why would she want to? She'd rather deal with her loves and their unique brand of crazy than boring and normal. Where's the fun in that? 

Ruby wants to take over the world. She wants to be the dominant force. Sarah loves this. She also knows Ruby will get knocked in the head, shake off her daze and dive back in. She can't have that. Any time Ruby's in her feisty mood, Sarah prepares herself to get in the middle. 

She thinks that's what any good partner would do. 

Liv adores Ruby. She sometimes follows her around like a puppy. Sarah secretly thinks it's cute but it's something she'll never admit. She pretends to be annoyed by Liv's antics because she doesn't want to encourage the lover of life to be rash. This devotion to Ruby also sometimes means chaos ensuing. 

If Ruby attacks someone and gets knocked down, Liv will jump into defend her love's honor. Liv also isn't good at backing down from a fight. She marches into battle with little thought to the consequences. 

It's a miracle they haven't sent Sarah to the funny farm yet. 

Sarah knows if it looks like Ruby will strike, it's best to grab them both by the belts and only release once they're calm and not thinking with their fists. They may get annoyed at first, but once they calm down, they're usually pretty grateful that Sarah didn't let them get into too much trouble. 

It's a dynamic that works despite it all. 

They're three very different people but together, they make up a dominant force. Their similarities compliment each other, but their differences compliment them more. Sarah's protective nature. Liv's impulsivity. Ruby's tenacity. 

It's a weird 'thing' that just really works despite all the logical reasons why it shouldn't. 

Sometimes, Sarah's guilty of watching them sleep. They've tried the three to a bed thing and it just doesn't work. Liv sprawls, Ruby tosses and turns and Sarah just sleeps like a log. The way they've got it figured out is easy- they switch off on sharing. This way, everyone gets time together but they also get the chance to sleep the way they want. 

It's a system that works. Don't knock it. 

On the nights it's her turn to get the single bed, Sarah sits up and watches her girls sleep. Liv sprawls out but always keeps an arm around Ruby's chest. Ruby, usually a rough sleeper, never tosses and turns when Liv's on her. She just tucks her arm around Liv's shoulder, and stays still. For whatever reason, Ruby doesn't move. If she does, she doesn't do it enough to wake anyone. 

Sarah finds it almost ethereal. 

Sometimes, Sarah dreams of what life would be like were she normal. She'd probably have a kid or two, a mini van and a husband that works at the factory. She likes the dreams because it's a hint of normalcy. Then, she wakes up, turns to face whoever is sleeping next to her and realizes something. 

She would never want a normal life. Normal is overrated. Normal is boring. If she were normal, her life would be nothing special. She'd be merely content instead of unabashedly thrilled. 

Normal is for the common man. 

Just give Sarah crazy. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a prompt from WrestlingKink2: 
> 
> Sarah is always dragging everyone from her team to safety and it's cute, I'd like some riott squad with Sarah looking after her two partners. Don't mind where this goes, smut is welcome but not necessary, just some hurt/comfort or something similar is fine


End file.
